1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display packages and more particularly to a shadow box type display device that has a reflective surface and at least one transparency panel having a first visual image thereon spaced from and in superimposed relationship with at least a portion of the reflective surface such that the visual image is visible in the reflective surface thereby creating a unique view that includes the visual image and the reflected visual image.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As disclosed in commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 08/986,444, filed Dec. 8, 1997, and entitled "Data Card Display Package and Method for Displaying a Data Card," there is disclosed an improved data card containing package for advertising the data card that has coded data disposed thereon. Such packages can be used to sell data cards such as prepaid calling cards for long distance telephone calls or other type cards that are popular with consumers. One type of card that is especially popular with a segment of the population is a trading card that could have a picture of a well-recognized sports figure or other celebrity and that has information on the card relating to that person. Such cards also relate to places or events such as the Grand Canyon, planets in space, and the like.
Further, commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/041,265 entitled "Transparency Display Apparatus", and filed of even date herewith, discloses a transparency display device in which one or more visual images or pictures can be visible in combination to a viewer. For instance, a transparency could have an athletic figure or prominent personality on a transparency held in a frame. A slidable panel can be placed under the transparency and moved from a first position under the transparency to a second position removed from under the transparency. The second position would allow the transparency to be visible to light through the package and present a first view of the visible image that is on the transparency. When the slide panel is moved to its first position under the transparency, it provides a backing for the transparency which may be a color backing or may have a visual image thereon to provide a different scene when associated with the first visual image. The sliding panel may have printed materials or indicia on the back thereof to describe or otherwise be related to the transparency visual image. As an example, the transparency could have a famous football player as the visual image and on the back side of the slidable panel may be statistics regarding the player. When the slidable panel is moved from its first position under the transparency to its second position removed from under the transparency, the transparency can then be either viewed when held up to light or with the use of a projector.
It would be desirable to have a shadow box type transparency display device with a reflective surface and a transparency having a first visual image thereon spaced from the reflective surface so that by looking through the transparency a viewer may see not only the first visual image but also its reflection in the shadow box.